Unfamiliar Path to LOVE
by PurpleKeshablow
Summary: Enjoy!Gwen is having trouble understanding love,along the way Trent helps her find the path
1. Cute and Fluffy

Love stinks it's nothing but pain and fear or just to me it was ,every liitle thing upsets me. Guys and girls dating kissing, it made me sick my friends always said to me I only felt that way because I haven't felt anything like it. Not one single crush on a boy well only once but that was in first grade. My friend Trent Perez we were pretending to get married because I said I liked him though to be honest we didnt no what a marriage was . So we took it as a game it was fun but I liked him alot. My best frind Scarlet said that I still liked him even though if I did I couldn't date him he was already dating another girl. Mia Santiago a preppy brunette with blue eyes only a nose percing not a big deal. But , I would always get jealous I wouldn't tell anyone." So ,thinking about Trent and his girl again" Scarlet said I swear that girl could read my mind at times.

"No, it's just my brother went into my room in the morning and poured water all over me, so I've been pissed all morning" I replied back to her in the most innocent voice I could make.

"Sure thats why you didn't notice the bell rang about two minutes ago your going to be late for sixth period"

" Oh Crap!Then why am I talking to you I have to go "

"oh and when you see Mia explain to her how you've fallen inlove with her boyfriend and will tear her apart if she doesn't dump him" Sometimes Scarlet scares , she like a mind reader I would never tell Mia that, I sure wanted to worst class in the school P.E. Well I had Bridgette there it made me feel alright."Gwendolyn , late an extra lap for you " My coach was extra nice this day he would usually make me run four extra laps.I stubbornly went to sit next to Bridgette. "Well ladies..." That was the only thing I heard the rest sounded like Blah, blah , Blah. " Gwen where were you? Still at luch day dreaming of Trent huh?" Dammit did I have my thoughts written on me or something. "No" I said shyly not wanting to reveal anymore, I didn't talk to her for the rest of the the end of the class , well P. E my legs were killing me . ' " Gwen!" I heard Trent say his voice always made me happy even blush at sometimes but not infront of then stopped me by standing infront of me how did he do that , but I noticed I wasn't moving at all.

" You want a ride home? Your legs must be killing you"Wow I really had my thoughts written somewhere or what.

" Sure , but is Mia coming too?" A little disapointment came over my face

" Na she has a ride home already"

" Why you want her to come" I wanted to say your all I need to make me happy,but he will think I'm weird .Though everybody thinks I'm weird I am goth.

"Um.. no just asking, Trent I might have to skip the car ride Scarlet is calling me "

" See ya later then " Lately we haven't been talking alot he's always wtih his stupid girlfriend Mia I had to admit I was jealous of her

"Scarlet what do you want, I was busy"In my thoughts I repeated what I said I knew Scarlet will come up with something ...

" Umm sure you were busy declaring your love for him"I just wanted her to shutup alredy and take me home I opened the front door no saying anything to her I was started to get pissed off by everybody invading my personal space.I slammed the car door every door I had to walk through to get to my I got to my room I started to burst in tears but silent tears I wanted Trent's arms around me comforting me. I was completely jealous at Mia because she was allowed to feel the feeling I've been missing love.I opened my window enough to see the stars in the sky wondering every little though I had all day why did this have to happen to me. I started to believe that the feeling love doesn't exist only pain and sorrow. Since my parents divorce I have felt empty like I was missing something in my life, maybe that something was Trent tomorrow was aleast a Saturday I day I enjoy I could finally talk to Trent or to his sisters were always nice well atleast when I talk to them, they could be harsh at times but the even experienced uh...Love.I layed back on my bed dreaming that one day I could be able to fall inlove or Trent can show me the way to this unfamiliar path known as love.


	2. Past memories

The morning the worse part of the day well...next to nights, It was six o 'clock in the morning what the hell.I'm usually not awake by this time on the weekends though I couldn't sleep I would always have nightmares of my father abusing me.I would always believe everything he said to me, that bastard he put me through a living day I couldn't take it anymore all the beatings ,he even raped me once I called the that I would finally be happy with my mother and brother if he's out of the still had fears ,I would always have an empty filling in my heart I would break down crying just for that empty space to go away. I refuse to learn how to fill my heart again that would only bring me back the fears ,pain, and sorrow.I woke up not being able to breath this morning finding myself gasping for air, tears running down my face from that never ending pain. I was weakened just to think back when I was able to gain back my strength and go back to my life...umm reality actually.I got dressed and went downstairs no one was usually downstairs at this time it was too early ,I just wanted to go talk to Trent that was all that is going to be on my mind all day well until I go to sleep...okay fine actually even when I do go to sleep. " Why? Can't he see I'm the one for him" I whispered to myself,I sat down infront of the T.V. "Oh great just what I needed" i heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me every second, was is my brother awake anyways.I could feel his presence in the room "Hey Jacob" trying not to sound depressed from my delima,it failed.

"Whats up with you sound ...uhh I don't know sad"Jacob asked me

"Nothing what do you mean I sound sad "

"It's ...just that your always awake early when you don't feel in a good mood that's all"

" I'm fine Jake don't worry about it okay"I said trying to reassure my brother

I heard a muffled" okay " from him he probably though I was thinking about my father ,umm our father I mean.I felt my eye lids starting to fall eight o'clock I laid down on the couch and covered myself with a blanket for I started to doze off I just would always wonder why?. ..Was I supposed to live a miserable a life or happy life? What is this empty feeling in my heart which was left from my father? Would all these fears I have come back to haunt me in the future? I slowly started to answer these I was suppose to have a happy life then my life is failing so far I had a crappy life.I still don't know what this empty spot in my heart is ,I would probably never these fears has haunt me since I was 7 to when ..well actually still through this very day ,so they would come back sooner or later I just don't know feelings are not real not the ones that can make you happy in life it is just a bunch of make believe always say they have a happily ever after ,I think this is just posion they are putting in to children's my life and is not that close to happily ever after it will never be, I would always wish one out that I would just mother would always tell me that I was hear for a reason ,I fail to see that I am only a waste and was put on the earth to entertained people with my stories of misery and to die without every regaining my innocence.


	3. Friend date?

I woke up I checked the time dammit 2o'clock already I got up lazily still a little tired I totally forgot what I woke up all excited for...then it hit me ...I felt like a prep , I have a crush on my best friend just like every other girl in a the morning when I wake up I always tend to forget for a minute I forgot if I even got dressed before coming down here.I rubbed my eyes and started to regain strength and the reality of life that I happened to lose while sleeping.I walked upstairs only find my mother looking for me great I did something wrong or something is wrong."Sweety you had me worried I couldn't find you"she 't you look down stairs I thought "What's wrong mom"I said innocently just in case I was in trouble"Nothing wrong I just would love to know where you are"I was just downsatirs I thought to myself but I couldn't say that to her I would get in so much trouble.I was on mission right now that was to see my best friend,as I repeated that in my thoughts it sounded so stupid as replayed it."Mom I'm going over to Trent's house I'll be back later okay"

"Ok sweetheart"I always hated when she said sweety or sweetheart you get the idea.I ran downstairs I felt like skipping stupid right I opened the door and walked casually out of the house I started to speed walk next door.I felt like cheering when I reached the door I didn't think I was going to make this far since I get so nervous around him now a days.I took a deep breath and rang the door bell I have no idea why I'm freaking out,I felt better when the door opened and it was to my disappointment it was Kiari his older sister."Hey Gwen"she said in cheerful happy voice."Hey Is Trent here"

"Ya come in he's up in his room,and you knows where that's at right?"she said

"Ya I remeber"I replied she gave me a small smile,something happened that made her extermley happy because she isn't so nice as you think she would be.I stared at the stairs for a good 10 seconds before walking up them,they were like mountains to me never I got to Trent's room I hesitated I knocked on his door,the door was opening slowly well to me it seemed like the door completely open I saw those emerald staring down on me wtih a soft smile."So you are coming to the beach with me"He said,the day before he asked me and I said maybe."Ya that's why I'm here duh"I said with soft giggle

"Well let's go,Shall we"

"We shall"I replied I grabbed onto his arm playfully like I use to when he wasn't so busy with was always a nice girl just not to me she thought I was trying to take Trent away from her I actually did want too I wouldn't blame walked outside his house and into his parents hummer,he didn't like cars so much he perfers his his "Baby" air quotes on baby was in the shop he can't use was quite akward in the car all we said during the car ride was "I hate driving"Trent said ,he never liked it"I know,I know"I replied it was boring during the ride to the beach, but a couple of minutes before we got there I was curious about something I just had to ask."Do you love her?"he seemed to be speechless at my random question."Well...umm I like her alot but I don't think I'm inl ove with her"I smiled but he looked away before he saw me,though if he did love her then what does love actually had finally reach the beach he parked on mountain,then we walked to our special was just an empty spot where no one has ever come to it was always copletely empty there were huge ridged rocks and a cave next to cave brought back so many memories me Trent got lost on this beach and walked forever on what seemed to be endless and found this spot that seemed desserted,the we called our special spot.I followed Trent on top of a rock like a child I asked "Whatcha doing?'I knew who will chuckle and he did "Talking to you about to throw someone in the water"I looked at him confused seconds later her grabbed my waist right before he threw me I let out a girlish scream.

"Trent!Now I'm soaking wet,by the way that's not fare you cheated"I said and stuck my tounge out at him like a child

"Oh so now were playing a game"he said and jumped in,as soon as he was in the water I splashed him then he said"It's on"I just had to say "Bring it then"we started a slpash war he won since I was getting extermley tired,and my arms are just skinny noodles who tend to give up easily.I got out of the water followed by Trent he whispered to me "I win"then I let out a laugh and so did was a sweet moment we haven't played or hang out like this in what seemed centuries,we layed down on the sand and watch the sun set together and soon as it went down it was time to leave.I feel asleep during the car ride home since my guess it's going to take us three hours to get home,and I will get sick I was still woke me up when we got home and helped me out of the car we walked next door to my looked at me and whispered something in my ear "I love you"did he just say that he gave me a quick peck on the lips.I opened my door and walked in I looked out the window until he disappeared I melted I was happy that had fine scratch all that things staring with I love you that didn't happen I wished it he just hugged me and said I was the best friend that he had ever had.


	4. SOOOO Close!

As many as stupid thoughts I had ever had this one is the worst imagining Trent kissed me come on Gwen get into your head he doesn't like you in that way,besides he has a girlfriend. Ya I know that not a very good girlfriend she might be smart and pretty and athletic and...ok fine she's perfect match for him.I can't believe Im having this conversation with you,actually it' with yourself since I'm was the day after that night that me Trent went to the beach like friends again,without a worry in the world.I'm just staring out the window wondering what happened,I wanted that kiss to be real not just my imagination playin tricks on I'm stuck in this house since I'm grounded for coming late last night it was only 8 who punishes their children for coming at 's just not fare in my opinion, and thinnking about I'm sixteen that is so not a my god stop looking out the window if he's sees he's going to think that your his new creepy stalker.I see him coming out of his house I try to look away but I can't whats wrong with me,look away I said look away god saw now he's waving, I as casually as I could wave back,but since I was sittting on my mother's excercise ball clumsy me i fell backwards."Ow"I said to myself my head blocked my way down though but now that means a headache.I got up and opened the window,now all embrassed I saw trent laughing his ass off "it's not funny!"I yelled at soon as he stopped laughing he yelled back "Yes it is,it's funnier than you can imagine"he couldn't help but laugh a bit more.

"Gwen come out play basketball with me"he said,ugh as much as I wanted too I couldn't go

"I can't I'm grounded"I replied a little sad

"For what?,wait let me guess...for coming home late yesterday"he replied,there it goes again people reading my mind.

"Yes,but I can't see why one little game wouldn't hurt"I knew If I get caught I would be in so much trouble,probably grouunded for an extra hey who doesn't sneak out while their grounded.I jumped out the window,I was downstairs I didn't jump two stories down that would be stupid.I ran to where he was and asked "Is it just t he two of us playing?"

"It seems so...since no one else wants to play"

"ok" I replied and stole the ball away from him since I don't know much about basketball and suck at palying.I grabbed the ball and try to shoot it into the basket but to my disappiontment ran to get the basketball which rolled all the way down the a blink of an eye Trent ran right around me and shot a basket and he came close to me and said"2 to 0"

"Wait how is it 2 to 0 you only shot 1"

"Because I'm just that fast he said"he said teasing me,now I how no idea what to think then it hit he's lieing.

"Your lieing,just because of that i don't want to play anymore"I said acting as if I was seven years old"Fine,but your a meanie"he said mocking me,he grabbed arm though I looked at him then i was completely memorized by his just stared at me,wait is he getting closer yes he was he lips were only inches away from my face, as he was about to kiss me,I heard the door open holy...

"Gwendolyn you come into this house this instance"Trent let go of my arm and ran to my house I looked back at him he had a hint of disappiontment,but why was he disappionted did he actually want to kiss me.I was disappionted as well, I looked at my mother's face man did she look mad."Gwen didn't I tell you ,that you are grounded but now you just added an extra three days and another thing..."she said the rest I blocked it out then I heard "..Go to your room now young lady.."I ran up to my room and locked the door and even cried a little bit I was so close mabe it'll happen later on in my miserable life.i tried to go to sleep tonight but I can't I would go to sleep for 30 minutes or so then wake up with tears in my eyes gasping for air like always but i wish it will all go I suceeded and feel into my deep slumper of Trent dreams,or my happy place.


End file.
